The Return of the King: Writhing Memories
by Yojimbo Sanjuro
Summary: Ororon can return to life, but 1st the prophosy must be fulfilled The Savior reborn, the traitor betrayed, the dead brought to life, and the price must be paid as chiaki and Ororon are forced to relive the horrible family history of the devil and his brot
1. Chapter 1

Immediately upon the death of the king there was a silence throughout all three realms of existence. Then, a single note rippled through the air, touching the very essence of sadness. It was the noise of a ripping soul, the quiet screams of the reason behind the king's choice, his angel; his lover.

Yotsuba quickly moved to resurrect Shiro and Rika, knowing that if they remained dead, the world's last savior would wither and die. 'Chiaki,' he thought, pondering the decision made by his king. She was not what one would call a great beauty, looking like a child, nor was she extremely intelligent, having stopped going to school after junior high. It was a mystery to him, as to why the king was so infatuated with her, but he was, and in the end that was all that mattered. Yotsuba muttered the spell, bringing back her companions from the void.

* * *

Chiaki watched as her friends returned to her, but there was no joy in her eyes. "Where does the King of Hell go when he dies?" she said softly, knowing that she would receive no answer.

The newly resurrected Rika came and put her arms around Chiaki, understanding the magnitude of the situation at hand. One of the two had to die, and Ororon made the choice to be loyal to Chiaki to the bitter end.

Chiaki looked over at the body of her lost lover, falling backwards onto Rika, crying. 'God.' She thought bitterly, as she saw his mirage standing across form Ororon's body. She did not speak to him nor did she give any thought to talking to him. She had finally learned the answer to the question she had asked before, and now she knew that the god who made the world had not been a good one.

* * *

Othello slowly moved to pick up the body of his youngest brother. He had known what would happen, and he understood that no one could stop it, yet Othello had stood, frozen in shock for well over an hour. 'She will never forgive me,' he realized, 'and I do not deserve to be forgiven. If only things had been different…' he passed understanding that there was no answer to this wish. It was her life or his, and Ororon had made the decision for himself and for Chiaki. 'She'll never forgive me.'

Othello walked over and picked up his brothers body, and then, they were gone. Othello, his son, and his companions all disappeared, returning to Hell.

* * *

Chiaki found she could not move as Othello took Ororon away. As he left she made one vow silently to herself. It echoed through the minds of the people around her. 'I will never love again.'

* * *

Somehow time managed to move forward, weeks changing into months, until two years had passed since he left her, but the her world continued seemed to stand still. She had not spoken to Othello or God since the death of Ororon. God had tried becoming more persistent in his pursuit of her but she continued ignoring him and denounced the heritage of her father.

God knew that he had lost. The only person who could save the dying world was empty inside and even her angel half no longer cared about innocent lives. She didn't die, but she was by no means alive, and so he found himself in a dilemma. God had never trusted Ororon, because he knew that in the end the meeting of the angel and the demon could only end with the death of one of them. So he had agreed when Oscar had come to him with a proposition that could help them both, knowing full well that Ororon would choose Chiaki over himself. Yet even as he stood over his corpse, the devil's death had brought him no joy. He found that after watching the demon and the angel play house with each other for a time that he had become jealous of the handsome devil. He possessed two things that God would never have. A physical body, and Chiaki. Without arms to hold her, he knew no way to comfort her, knowing that even if he did she would never accept him. So he had stood their over his rival's corpse, unable to change what had come to pass.

He continued to watch her as the months went by, growing into the beautiful devastatingly woman that she was now, and realizing that he had destroyed her lover and her heart. 

* * *

'Where does the devil go when he dies?' the question seemed to repeat over and over in Ororon's head now that he was dead. He was unsure of were he was now, but Ororon knew that this was not any of the three known realms of existence. He was unable to open his eyes for fear of what he might see.

'Chiaki.' He whispered softly to himself. It hurt to think of her, remembering the words she believed that he did not hear, "We can still make it…" He laughed quietly to keep himself from crying. He had always known that he was going to die. Because when the choice was given to him, he would always have chosen Chiaki over himself. Opening his eyes he embraced the consequences and looked around at where fate had taken him. There was nothing, but for One large Gateway. Where ever he was, there was no floor, no sky, nothing. He wasn't floating, but nor was he standing. In this place, he simply existed.

Time moved erratically in this void, and Ororon soon found himself staring at an older version of the girl he loved. She had grown beautiful over the years, becoming roughly 5'7. She had filled out, no longer looking like a boy or a child, but in her eyes, she looked hollow. When looking at her, she gave off the presence of a husk, at best a silhouette of the girl he loved. It

was unbearable. He watched every moment that he could, for he needed her, like air, but every time he saw her eyes, the empty soul stabbed at his heart

* * *

God knew that Chiaki understood what he had done, seeing her grasp the situation as he stood watching as her demon's world imploded. He had to find a way to fix the situation, even if it took him forever, and then it struck him. He would bring back the devil. There was only one way to do it and it would cost him his voice and his sight, but he would do it, in order to hear her happiness once again.

* * *

Two years had passed, but the guilt never left his heart, still seeing his king's body and the look of despair and betrayal on Chiaki's face. Suddenly, Othello heard a man's voice that he had never heard before. The voice portrayed an image of quiet crying for the world.

"He can be brought back."

Othello understood what it meant immediately, but who was this man.

"Who are you, and why do you try and deceive me into falsely beliefs? Why are you here? To mock the pain caused by my brother's death?"

"I am a false God who wishes to fix the suffering he has caused throughout the three realms. I caused the angels to mourn the death of a savior. I caused the demons to mourn the loss of a fair king. I caused the earth to cry out for a leader who no longer cares to answer the prayers of innocents. If I can fix what has happened, then perhaps I can be called a God once again."

"The Devil has been lost to the void, so despairing was he over his lover that he did not move on to the realms beyond. There is a gate that I can lead him towards and if he can make his way through to earth than all will be well. But he gets only one chance and if he fails then his soul will be lost."

Othello stared in disbelief as the illusion of god appeared next to him, as he sat on the thrown. Ironically, the first thought that came to mind was that Ororon would have thought this was really rich, god concerned over the soul of the devil. He started to laugh out loud, gasping for air through his laughter.

God stared at him, wondering what was possibly humorous about the situation.

"What is wrong with you?"

Othello immediately stopped laughing.

"How do we bring back my brother?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Rika knew that Chiaki was in love with Ororon. It was fairly obvious from the way the two looked at each other. 'It's how I look at Shiro.' She thought to herself. She loved Chiaki. She was more like family to her than her own had ever been, but there was nothing that she could do.

Rika looked back to the time she first met Ororon. Even then, she knew he could bring nothing but trouble. When he left the first time, Chiaki had been sad. She hadn't said anything about it, or even acted as if she cared all that much, but Rika knew that she was hurt. And then, out of nowhere he returned, just in time to save Chiaki's life. From that moment on, Rika knew beyond a hint of a doubt, that this relationship could only end badly.

God looked down upon his reluctant ally, brother to the former king. Then, he spoke, "There is a place where all the realms meet and blend together. From this place, one may go to any place or time that he or she wishes to go to. However, in order to reach their destination, a person's soul must be tested and they must return to the things that they most fear and overcome them, or their soul will be forever trapped within their own darkest fears and memories. The former king, however, will not have to endure only his own fears. Because of the indiscretions of your family, he will be forced to go through one for himself and each of his brothers. I will sacrifice my sight in the ritual, in order to give him a chance at resurrection and perhaps that will help me begin to atone for my sins."

Othello looked at the transparent body of god, and realized the magnitude of what his brother would go through. Then he thought back to Chiaki, seeing the shell that god had shown him, and relating her back to the girl he had once known. He knew what he had to do, but could his brother endure the pain of his family, on top of his own. Only time would tell.

"Alright, but first we need to tell Chiaki. Let us both go and explain to her the situation."

Chiaki returned from school. She had started to go again when she realized that without Ororon, there really wasn't anything to come home to. 'High School' she thought, slumping into the couch. 'What a pointless experience.' She didn't care about Shakespeare or Math, or Science. Every moment in school was depressing for her and to add insult to injury, she was hit on daily by the boys in her class. A year ago they had ridiculed her for her appearance and her attitude, calling her a witch, and saying that she was creepy when they thought she could not hear. Now however, all that seemed forgotten, and they swarmed around her and Rika, trying to out do one another and win favor with the girls.

She had moved in with her aunt and uncle after the final battle, for there simply was no other place to go. Her house was destroyed, and even if it had survived, she would not be able to live there after all that had happened. She saw Shiro and Kuro a fair amount, but as to where they were living now, was still a mystery to her.

"Chiaki. Dinner."

She was snapped out of her daze as she heard her aunt call out for her. Her aunt had not grown fonder of her over the years that Chiaki had lived with her and her family, growing to resent her on a new level, when her husband and her son both became a little too interested in her. Chiaki was creepy in her mind and always would be.

"Fine."

Chiaki stood up and walked over to the dinner table. She had grown to hate meal time with her family. Her uncle, and her cousin, Michael. 'Ha, Michael. He was named after my father, and he wants to get in my pants. How ironic.' She had known for quite some time that the male members of her family looked at her in an inappropriate manner, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it, so what did it matter. She ate her dinner in silence. It was slightly undercooked, as her aunt had never really learned fine cuilinary skills. After dinner, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the shameless eye's of her cousin, Chiaki left the house to take a walk in the park.

Upon entering the park, a red pentagram appeared on the ground in front of her. She froze. Out the center came Othello and floating next to him was god. She felt a wave of intense resentment towards them both. Then, she screamed. Everything went black.

She was awake again, yet she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Last time that had happened, she took out more than half the city. She was pretty sure she had at least done some major damage to the park.

"Chiaki. Chiaki are you alright," Othello looked down upon the dazed girl. She had fainted right after screaming him and his companion. She had taken out almost half the park. 'Nice,' he couldn't help but think to himself.

The park looked like a hurriacane had hit it. Half the trees were mowed over and the others looked as if the slightest touch would push them over. The only place untouched by the incident was a large man-made lake at the very center, that couldnow be seen from every direction over the fallen trees.

She finally opened her eyes and seeing Othello and God hovering by her, she scampered back about 10ft, until she felt a tree behind her. Immediately she flipped around and then, seeing that she could not escape, she looked back at the two people who had betrayed her, and silently prayed that they would disappear.

"Chiaki, we've come to tell you that there is a way for you and Ororon to be together. Unfortunately it risks his soul. Instead of just doing it God and I came to see if you will listen to us and decide whether or not to try and resurrect him."

At first Chiaki didn't hear anything passed together. "Wha-" she blurted out amazed by the statement she had just heard.

Othello repeated himself.

Chiaki looked at Othello in wonder, trying to decide if it was possible or just a sick joke, seeing God, she decided that there was no way she could ever be this lucky. She started to laugh hysterically, finally bursting into tears and curling up into a ball.

"You were never destined to be. You should've never met that handsome devil, it was not fair. You were supposed to save the world, to save the balance of power, so save me," God whispered. Othello looked at him, angry and confused. "We can indeed bring back your lover, but there is a chance he might lose his soul. It is the only way that he could ever return to you. You will be a part of the ritual, helping to guild the king's way through his family's darkest memories and fears. What is your decision?"


	3. Chapter 3

A long silence passed over them, as Chiaki slowly uncurled herself from her fetal position on the floor and stood up to face the two men.

"yes."

It was no more than a whisper, in fact it was barely that but somehow it rang throughout the remnants of the park and thus, with the statement, she put her life in the hands of the two people who she trusted least in the world.

Ororon looked at the scene he saw in front of him. His angel, his brother and his rival, all working together to bring him back. And for the 1st time in a long time, he felt hope. Looking at Chiaki for so long was enough to show him that there was something to live for. Even if that some thing was only to make her happy. 'And knowing Othello, I'll definitely be revived. He's much too arrogant to admit defeat.' Ororon looked back at the three of them, planning out his escape from the void. Chiaki seemed alive again, and for her he was ready to live once more.

Rika saw Chiaki. The change was incredible, she was Chiaki again. It was wonderful to see her so happy, and yet at the same time, very unsettling.

Rika was a practical girl, so she knew that there were only a handful of things that could reanimate most girls and only one that could reanimate Chiaki. "What has happened with Ororon?" Rika asked, interrupting whatever conversation Chiaki was having with the boy standing next to her.

Chiaki looked up in amazement at Rika. "He might come back…" she whispered, not explaining the whole story to her friend.

Rika stood in place stunned, only coming out of her daze after hearing the 1st period bell ring. But when she went to get the full details of what happened after school, Chiaki was gone, and there was no way that Rika would step foot in her aunts house. 'I'll have to ask her tomorrow.' Knowing that there was a good chance she might not ever see her friend in this happy again.

By the time that Chiaki arrived in the park, Othello and his transparent counterpart were just about ready to begin the ceremony. Before them was the lake which seemed deep beyond belief. Much deeper in fact, than the last time she had seen it. Chiaki found the water disturbing somehow. Returning to the task at hand, she looked next to Othello, where there was an assortment of vials and herbs, ready for the Ritual. Then, God began reciting the prophesy

**Peningaskúffa upprisa koma til fara framhjá**

(Till resurrection comes to pass)

**The blóð af þrír er samtvinna**

(The blood of three is intertwined)

**Frelsari endurfæddur frá ískaldur húm**

(Savior reborn from icy dusk)

**Þeir fylgja brauð moli vinstri á bak við**

(They follow bread crumbs left behind)

God picked up one of the vials set on the ground, as Chiaki looked at him in anticipation. He threw the small glass vial onto the hard pavement, getting slight satisfaction from the crash of the broken glass as he continued reciting.

**fyrir one's aðgerð þeir allur mega borga**

(For one's actions they all may pay)

**Hvenær púki og Engill ganga hönd í hönd**

(When demons and Angels walk hand in hand)

**Neitun vilja til lifandi annar dagur**

(No will to live another day)

**Til leiða the konungur frá sverta land**

(To lead the king from blackened land)

Othello walked up to the lake with a knife in his hand. The knife was a fascinating artifact, engraved with dark purple markings within the metal of the blade. Othello stuck his arm above the water and made a cut from the shoulder to the back of the wrist. where blood should have poured out of the wound, only a single drop of blood fell into the water.

"From the bloodline of a king, Noble blood and Warrior Intertwine."

Othello remained standing in front of the lake, leaving his cut arm parallel to the water, while still holding the knife, the flat of the blade remaining still on the back of his wrist.

**The skel af óákveðinn greinir í ensku engill fiskflak einu sinni fleiri**

(The shell of an angel filled once more)

**Til skila hana von , þeirra hlekkur óinnbundinn**

(To bring back her hope, their shackles unbound)

**koma aftur hana púki aftan frá loka dyr**

(Could return her demon from behind closed door)

**Fortíð fiskflak með pynding , hvítur litur logi nú umgerð**

(Past filled with tortures, white flames now surround)

Suddenly a red pentagram formed in the water. Then, a scream was heard. Chiaki looked toward Othello who stood completely still like the calm before a storm. The knife blade promptly began to emit a dark purple glow, moving slowly from the tip of the blade to Othello's arm.

**The lásasmiður ert allur brotinn , Allur hlutur fara unchained**

(The locks are all broken, All things go unchained)

**Seeing the sannleikur af gífurlegur lies**

(Seeing the truth of untold lies)

**Neitun langlífi falinn the dimma vera enn**

(No longer hidden, the darkness remained)

**Lærdómur af fólk she'd koma til fyrirlíta**

(Learning of people she'd come to despise)

As the light moved upward incasing Othello's arm, he screamed once more, this time feeling the acidic burn of the royal blood within his veins. The purple glow emit brightly from his arm, the searing pain it entailed evident on his face. Other staggered to his knees, his body trying to keep him upright while shielding his wounded arm in any way possible, as God threw the second vial directly into the center of the lake.

**Hvenær hún runs frá the svið þessi hún öxl regla**

(When she runs from the realm that she should rule)

**Svíkja Gægjugat við hópur stuðningsmanna hans orð **

(Betraying Judas by following his words)

**Til vera með hana elskhugi , til hvern örlög var grimmur **

(To be with her lover, to whom fate was cruel)

**Sparnaður the veröld með the hjálpa af þeirra skylmingamaður **

(Saving the world with the help of their swords)

God continued to throw vials in succession into the center of the lake as he continued to recite.

**Með heiðingi helgiathöfn Secom til nótt **

(With pagan rite, Secom to night)

**Hlaupandi í dimma , neitun tími vinstri fyrir ljós **

(Running in darkness, no time left for light)

The red light of the pentagram burst into black flames on the surface of the water.

**Breiða úr vænghaf neitun vilja fyrir flug **

(Unfurling wings no will for flight)

**Bíða lægri hlut til ást he's viðskipti hans heita **

(Succumbing to love, he's traded his plight)

Othello stopped moving, suddenly becoming perfectly still on the concrete of the park, as a purple outline surrounded his body, made of the blood that had begun to pour out of his wound. Abruptly other wounds began to appear all over his body, blood pouring out of him, appearing in rivers of red. However, Othello remained perfectly still, not even blinking as the ceremony continued.

**Paradís glataður , ekki til vera stofna **

(Paradise lost, not to be found)

**Paying fyrir sins þeir aldrei committed **

(Paying for sins they never committed)

**við málsókn , aðalsmaður umgerð**

(encased by laws, nobles surround)

**Brydding a ráðgáta ófríður og unfitted**

(Fixing a puzzle unloved and unfitted)

The black flames raised higher, encasing the lake in a pillar of fire.

**Stela the augsýn af the mjög fyrstur lord**

(Stealing the eyes of the very first lord)

**Ráðvilltur og svikari hvaða hlið er hann on**

(Confused and betrayed what side is he on)

**Stöðva the stykki vinstri á the board**

(Checking the pieces left on the board)

**vera the konungur , hann ) vera a pantur**

(He could be the king, he could be a pawn)

A white light surrounded Chiaki's being as her wings unfurled, hanging loosely off he shoulders, a single black feather in one side, that had grown in after Ororon's death.

**Hvenær búpeningur byggja við lies gera mylja og bylta**

(When lives build on lies do crumble and fall)

**Seeing í gegnum sögufrægur þessi aldrei varúlfur spoken**

(Seeing through stories that never were spoken)

**frjáls the hlekkur koma einn , koma all**

(free the shackles come one, come all)

**Líf í hlekkur þeir might fara unbroken**

(Living in shackles they might go unbroken)

The park went silent, and all that could be heard was the sound of God's voice reciting.

**Lita í the þögn , neitun fjölskylda , neitun love**

(Distain in the silence, no family, no love)

**Vonlaus allur þolinmæði , neitun mikill tími vinstri above**

(Losing all patience, no much time left above)

A golden light surrounded chiaki. She no longer saw the park around her, looking around for the lake. In its stead stood a large gateway, within it were two huge wooden doors. engravings covered the doors, telling the stories of the failures and misfortunes of all that had previously come to pass beyond its boundaries.

**Hvenær hún koma til vita hvar the san nur guð lies**

(When she comes to know where the true god lies)

**Hvar hjartarskinn the konungur af helvíti fara hvenær hann?**

(Where does the king of hell go when he dies?)


	4. Chapter 4

Chiaki stood in front of the doors, questioning whether to continue onward. She grabbed onto the knob and pushed it open… and there he was, Ororon, in all his glory, looking back at her as if no time had passed, his long blond bangs falling into his eyes. She stood in the doorway gripping the side to keep from falling over.

"Chiaki," said Ororon, as she continued to stare at him in amazement.

The second she heard his voice, it finally hit her. Ororon was back. She immediately let go of the doorway, and somehow made it into his arms. He was unable to tell how, as time seemed to stop the second he saw her. As he returned her embrace, she nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"Chiaki, how did you get he-"he started to say, as Chiaki pulled down his face and kissed him.

Very little thought passed through Ororon's head passed this point, in fact, no thought at all. This was, of course, until the need for air became dire and the two split apart, struggling to breathe.

It was like a dream, and yet it was real. The two held on to each other desperately not look around themselves, so it's not hard to comprehend why they didn't notice the change of scenery that was going on around them.

Noticing the sudden change, the two looked around them. Chiaki didn't recognize anything. Ororon did. It was the capital of Hell, a large desert town, constantly covered with dust and the smell of blood.

It was then that Chiaki remembered what was to come.

_(Past filled with tortures, white flames now surround)_

'The flames already happened. So…'

"Ororon," she said tentatively, "We have a problem."

Ororon turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"In order for you to return, we have to endure all your family history. On the bright side if you manage to live we're home free."

"And if not?"

"Bad, bad things happen, possibly involving the enslavement of humanity, the immediate destruction of ALL of Hell's nobles, royal family included, or Armageddon."

"Oh shit."

A day had already passed on earth and Othello was beginning to get worried. What if something went wrong? What if Chiaki didn't make it to Ororon? What if Ororon saw his past? Despite his love for his brother and Chiaki, the last question was the one that bothered him the most. Othello still had the royal purple imprints, which continued to glow and burn, so he was sure the prophesy had gone right, and Chiaki was still alive, but as to where she was, or what had happened to her so far was unknown to him.

Othello was wary about trusting god. I mean, really, what had god ever done for him, or his family. He looked toward his unusual partner.

"She did make it to him," said Othello, sounding less than convinced.

God looked toward Othello, deciding whether he should answer or not. He decided shouldn't. In truth, God had no clue where Chiaki currently was, nor was he sure if he was even eligible to try and figure it out. What mattered was that he had given Chiaki a chance and maybe, somehow, he could help her.

Rika hadn't seen Chiaki for a day and a half, so despite her wishes, she decided to go and check on Chiaki at her house. It had been an extremely disturbing experience. Chiaki's aunt had been overly enthused at the thought of never seeing her niece again. Chiaki's uncle had been completely uninterested in the whereabouts of his niece, and her cousin seemed to be mourning the loss of his cousin. This would've been touching, except for the fact that he had set up a shrine in Chiaki's room. Unfortunately, only a day had passed since Chiaki was seen. Also, he seemed to have some strange ritual using her underwear drawer.

* * *

Hello. I have no ideas. my well hasrun dry. this chapter is crap. yes. I kow. I appologise profusely. if you actually givetwo shits about ever getting a complete story, send my ideas, themes, endings, hell funning or pornographic pictures will do it.

And I am sorry, but this is the only time I hope I will ever have todo this, because as you all know, review whores suck ass. Thank you, I blame this on the demon lord


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry, for all people who were confused when I added new chapters to Dead Faith, those were for my other story. So it really fucked with your minds. No?

Sorry but It wasn't on purpose, even if it did serve to further my purpose of confusing and abusing the general public.

Yeah, so… opps.

Still, those Full Metal Fans probably got damn confused, sadly I bet more people have red my story due to this mistake, than ever before. Oh woeful sorrow, I have been cursed by the Demon Lord.

Thank you to MoonStarDuchess. I have never felt like such an ass as when I was reading your letter, but really thanks.

OK. To anyone who has been reading this and/or my story thanks and ironically I have a few IDEAS due to this and more of my asinine behavior, (i.e. walking into doors, people, dance teachers (They ARE people Right?))

TTFN

AF


End file.
